


Trade All of My Tomorrows

by doctor__idiot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Infidelity, M/M, Top Jensen, Wedding, light rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had his hands on Jared’s shoulders and what he really should be doing was pushing Jared away and he would, too, in a minute, he was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade All of My Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except for the idea. I'm not trying to defame anyone.
> 
> Titel taken from Janis Joplin's "Me and Bobby McGee". Unbeta'd.

“Jared, this is lunacy.”

Jared grinned, licked up Jensen’s neck, underneath his jaw. “Come on, ‘s not like it’s the first time.”

Jensen had his hands on Jared’s shoulders and what he really should be doing was pushing Jared away and he would, too, in a minute, he was sure of it. 

Then Jared kissed him, kissed him without warning or request for permission, prying Jensen’s mouth open with his tongue and lips. Heat flared up in Jensen and it was equal parts anger and desire.

“That doesn’t make it any better,” he picked the conversational thread back up from where it had dropped to the floor, “And we gotta be downstairs in twenty-five minutes.”

“Better make it quick then.”

Jensen groaned and finally pushed Jared away. “You realize where we are, don’t you?”

“We’re in a hotel,” Jared sighed and Jensen shook his head. His pulse was hammering in his throat and behind his temples and his hands were less steady than he liked. He wasn’t supposed to lose it now. Jared wasn’t supposed to lose it now.

“This is your wedding, you’re fucking gettin’—”

Jensen inhaled shakily when Jared’s hands framed his face, rough palms on freshly shaven skin. 

“I won’t ask you for anything again, just… Give this to me?”

“That’s not fair.”

Jared’s laugh sounded watery, he breathed the words against Jensen’s mouth, “Just once, just this once.”

“’S not gonna be once, though, is it? This is the second time already and it’s gonna keep happening and we can’t —”

“It’s not and we won’t. It’s gonna be different.”

Jensen had a strange sense of déjà vu but he couldn’t think right with Jared so close and looking and smelling amazing and his hands feeling incredible on Jensen’s skin.

“Do you remember?” Jared asked quietly and his thumb was stroking Jensen’s cheekbone. Distracting. “What it felt like? Because, god, Jen, I do and it felt so good.”

Jensen said in protest, “We were drunk,” but it came out hoarse and not at all heart-felt.

Jared smiled. “It felt good,” he repeated and Jensen was helpless, couldn’t do anything but agree, “Yeah,” and Jared kissed him again, searing silent pleas into his lips and skin, hand in his hair, and Jensen tilted his head back. 

Jared’s arm around his waist, fingers diving under his dress-shirt and this was wrong, so wrong, and Jensen was already sweating. He fumbled with Jared’s buttons.

“You’re ruining your suit,” he said, slightly breathless, and pulled away. Keeping Jared at a distance as long as they undressed because rumpled suits at the ceremony wouldn’t just be suspicious but also inappropriate.

Speaking of inappropriate.

Jared’s tongue in his mouth and all that gloriously naked skin against Jensen’s made it increasingly difficult to think. Jensen’s fingers were tangled in Jared’s hair, gripping it perhaps a little to tightly but Jared didn’t protest, just pressed closer.

Jensen groaned when he wrenched away. “Do we even have —”

“There’s a condom in my wallet,” Jared said, “And I’m sure they keep some kind of lotion in the bathrooms here.”

“Do I wanna know why you keep a condom in your wallet when you’re practically married?”

Jared’s face clearly said he didn’t.

Jensen shook his head, tried to draw some air into his lungs, “Jesus, Jare, what are we doing?”

“Jensen, please don’t think about it.” Jared looked weary and tall and gorgeous and Jensen was only human so he nodded, let Jared pull him in and put his arms around his shoulders. He twisted his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck.

“Okay?” 

Jensen nodded again, exhaled, “Yeah, okay.” He reluctantly detangled himself from Jared and darted into the bathroom. In between soap and shampoo, he found a tube of hand lotion on the basin.

When he came back into the room, he stopped, choked at the sight of Jared half-draped over the table in the middle, resting on his elbows, back bowed, his cock hanging heavy between his legs and so much lean, tanned skin. 

Jensen must have made a sound because Jared’s eyes flickered towards him, over his shoulder, and Jensen wanted to smack him for doing this to him, for making him question his morals because where there had been a voice in his head screaming _wrongwrongwrong_ at him just a few minutes ago, all he could think about now was how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Jared.

It made him want to drop to his knees right there and drop to his knees he did, right behind Jared, placing a kiss on his thigh and his hands on the firm cheeks of Jared’s ass. He could hear Jared moan his name through the thick haze of arousal, pool of desire low in his belly, and he pointed his tongue against Jared’s hole, relaxing the muscle with firm licks, pushing his thumb in alongside his tongue.

Jared jerked against him. “Jensen, come on, please.” His voice sounded broken and the muscles in his back worked, hair sticking to the back of his neck. Jensen stroked a hand up his spine as he stood up.

“Do you need any more —”

Jared shook his head, “No,” reached back with one hand, pulled Jensen in at the hip, “Just come here.”

Steadying himself against Jared’s legs, Jensen grabbed the condom package from the table, ripped it open with his teeth because he didn’t trust his sweaty fingers to get the job done. He poured some of the lotion into his hands, slicking up his cock.

Jared was tight and so incredibly hot inside, Jensen wanted to sob with how good it was. The slow slide nearly killed him but he didn’t let himself go until Jared impatiently canted his hips, pushing back to draw them together. Jensen’s moan was muffled between Jared’s shoulder blades, salt and moisture against his tongue and lips.

Jared cursed, breathing hard, and Jensen was about to ask if he was okay when Jared wiggled his hips against him and it got lost in a groan. His hands clutched Jared’s hips to hold him still and the answering growl, honey-thick, curled low in Jensen’s abdomen. 

The first thrust took them both by surprise. It wasn’t much more than an involuntary twitch, Jensen long past able to stay put, but it wrung embarrassing noises from the both of them.

This was wrong. The thought staggered through Jensen’s brain for the millionth time, this time for an entirely different reason. It was wrong because he was supposed to give this up after today and he had no idea how to do that.

Jared fingers dug into his flank. “Jensen, I swear to god if you don’t stop thinking right the fuck now and move, I’m going to kill you.”

With an involuntary laugh that sounded more like a gasp, Jensen stroked up Jared’s back, tracing every ridge of his spine, until he reached his hair, gripping the thick, sweaty strands, reveling in Jared’s moan.

They found a rhythm pretty quickly although it was rather frantic than coordinated, falling into step with each other like they did in every other situation in their lives and it was more than a bit disconcerting how compatible they were.

Jensen refused to acknowledge the way his hands fit around Jared’s neck, hips, thighs, how their skin tone matched and how well Jared responded to every touch, every thrust and every lick, like they were meant to fit into each other, two opposing pieces making one whole.

It was insanity to think that way so Jensen concentrated on the feeling of Jared under his hands, around his cock, the sound of his moans, and stopped thinking altogether.

Jared pushed himself up on his arms, changing the angle, groaning, “Jesus, Jensen, harder.”

“Jared —”

“I wanna feel it later, I need to feel it, so _please_.”

Jared’s broken rasp cut deep into Jensen’s chest but it didn’t take anything away from the arousal and maybe he needed this just as badly. He grabbed Jared’s shoulders, found his balance and shoved in without giving any thought to finesse. Jared pushed back, gave as good as he got.

The tidal wave of their orgasms crashed over them nearly at the same time, Jared coming after a few strokes of Jensen’s hand on his cock and Jensen buried himself as deeply as he could. He didn’t allow himself to think about how much he wanted to stay there.

When both of them had more or less regained their breath, Jared unstuck himself from the table, glanced down with a nose twitch that meant disgust, and Jensen felt pretty gross himself, both physically and mentally. 

They had separate showers, got dressed in grim silence. It was like a thick, thick smog and Jensen had trouble breathing.

“Jensen, I — ” Jared started.

Popping his cufflinks, Jensen said, “We’re gonna be late.”

The ceremony was truly beautiful, even Jensen could acknowledge that, and he said all the right things, smiled at all the right people. He even enjoyed himself to a certain extent, body tingly with alcohol and the remnants of good, sinful sex. 

When their paths inevitably crossed over the course of the evening, Jared’s arm firmly around Genevieve’s shoulders, matching rings reflecting the dim light, Jensen wasn’t able to meet his eyes. Because every time he did, all those unwelcome pictures flooding his brain made him jolt and grow half-hard in his dress pants.

_Jesus, Jensen, harder._

He forced a smile and turned to Genevieve.


End file.
